Stoli and scotch
by Dave2380
Summary: A continuation of Those left behind, just what exactly Tony and Clint got up to under the influence. Just because i'm twisted and out to gay up half the marvel universe. M for sexual content.


Clint's lips tasted of vodka, that taste-not taste and burn of vodka, it clashed terribly with Tony's twenty year old scotch, but his lips were so soft that Tony didn't care. They'd crept stealthily from the living room of Avengers mansion and into Clint's bedroom, solely on the basis that it was closer than Tony's. They tumbled gracelessly into bed and lost themselves in each others lips, hands idly tracing torso's as their tongues entwined in a slow, sensuous dance of seduction.

It was Tony who broke the kiss, arching back just enough to fumble with his awkward belt, whilst Clint's nimble fingers undid his shirt buttons. The shirt was hurled into a corner of Clint's room as with a muffled grunt of triumph Tony and Clint managed to strip him of his trousers, the boxers and socks were much easier to deal with. Clint had no difficulty at all stripping, his sweatpants and t-shirt were off in under a minute, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

" Kinky."

" I don't like being restricted, I wear undies out of the mansion, but in here I like to hang loose."

" Hang is certainly one word for it. "

" You're not exactly short-changed in that department either.

" Less talking more kissing and stuff. "

The kissing this time was fiercer, sweeter and hotter as their questing hands glided across strong muscled torso's and thickly muscled thighs, crotches grinding together in the overwhelming need for friction. Clint reached for Tony, his restraint eroded by the flare of passion he felt. He shuddered at the warm thick pulsing length of Tony and slowly began to stroke him. Tony moaned into Clint's neck as he felt the other mans hands working him slowly to climax with strong firm strokes. He reached down to Clint and stopped him, before working his way down Clint's chest with tiny licks and nibbles until he reached Clint's cock. It bobbed invitingly in front of him, a single clear bead of pre cum at the tip. Tony gripped it firmly and slowly licked across the bulbous mushroom head. Clint shuddered and bit his lip, and Tony began to work Clint's solid length down his throat. He had a new appreciation for women who could make this look easy. Breathing through his nose Tony worked his way further down Clint's shaft, almost getting to the base before he had to withdraw. Clint was gasping for breath as Tony continued his ministrations, vigorously assaulting his cock with his lips, he shifted one hand down to play with Clint's balls, large but not too hairy and there was something really satisfying about having them in his hand. He squeezed gently and Clint thrust down Tony's throat, shooting his load into the billionaire. Tony swallowed feverishly, desperately trying not to choke before Clint pulled out.

Tony inched his way back up the bed and lay back, breathing heavy, sweat glistening on his chest. Clint drew him in for a kiss, it was an interesting taste. He slid slowly down Tony's body to his cock, the girth was intimidating, but he refused to let his partner go off unfulfilled, even if it was something he'd never dreamed of before, well maybe in his dreams. He started slowly, licking the head like an ice cream, very slowly stretching his lips around Tony's head. Once he'd adjusted to the girth, he slowly began to work his way down the shaft. Halfway down his gag reflex failed him and he had to back up, he began working that half vigorously with his lips and tongue, whilst encircling the base of Tony's cock with his hand and pumping it slowly. The contrasting sensations had Tony moaning, primitive, low, guttural sounds that spurred Clint onwards to feverish activity, he could feel when Tony was about to come, his cock _pulsed in Clint's mouth and shot the billionaire's hot load into Clint._

_He crawled up Tony's body, eyeing the dishevelled playboy, flushed with afterglow and sheened with sweat, before losing themselves in one of those endless kisses._

_*****_

_Tony awoke with a hangover, in Clint's arms, he cursed himself profusely for being a weak willed fool and drinking at all, he should have just gone to an AA meeting for support instead of getting blitzed and fooling around with Clint. Not that the fooling around had been unpleasant, in fact it had been hotter than some of those vapid supermodels. And at least Clint knew how to kiss. He snuggled back into Clint's arms and dozed off._

_Clint awoke with Tony in his arms, Nope not a dream then. Not that he would have wanted it to be, the prior night had been more fun than his last six months worth of dates. He did feel a little guilty about propositioning Tony when he was drunk but he figured he'd see what Tony said. He snuggled closer to Tony and lay there savouring the moment._

_*****_

_Tony woke up an hour later and turned to look at Clint, the blonde smiled at him. " Morning."_

" _Morning"_

" _How you feeling? "_

" _Hung-over like you wouldn't believe. I shouldn't have gotten drunk, didn't solve anything, except ruining my sobriety. "_

" _Regrets? "_

" _Only about the drinking, not about you Clint. "_

" _That's good. "_

" _Would you…"_

" _Do you want to…"_

_They both grin, Tony goes first._

" _Rematch? "_

" _I was going to say breakfast, besides you need to work on your hangover first, but yeah, I'd like that."_

" _Breakfast? "_

" _Okay okay, coffee and Tylenol."_

" _Yeah sure, come on, let's get dressed."_

_FIN_


End file.
